


Day at the Lake (USS OTP)

by ee22



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ee22/pseuds/ee22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony manages to convince the team to spend a day at the lake. The usual antics ensue and they all savor their time away from SHEILD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day at the Lake (USS OTP)

**Author's Note:**

> Please go check out Whalr's art for this story:   
> http://www.deviantart.com/art/Game-Of-Chicken-399291154

Tony told himself that _he_ was the reason all the Avengers wanted to go to the lake. The world, nay, the Nine Worlds (or whatever Thor had previously explained) revolved around Tony Stark. His red and gold yacht was more than enough for the team. 

Pepper was more than pleased to hang out with Natasha in a bikini, as they don’t get much quality time together. 

As soon as they put in the anchor Thor grabbed Steve’s hand and they ran and jumped in together. Coulson lingered, considering putting on sun block, but his overzealous partner, Clint, refused to wait. 

Banner, Stark, Romanoff, and Potts all stayed on the boat, while the others proceeded to romp around in the water.

“Bruce, could you pass me the sunscreen?” Pepper politely asked the doctor.

“Which one?” he held up five different types, all with different SPFs and consistencies. 

She chose the one with the highest SPF, her fair skin would burn quickly. 

Bruce kept on his dark shirt and purple swim trunks, rubbing some sun block on his face.

Tony quirked an eyebrow, “Are you not taking your shirt off? You’re defeating the purpose of me inviting you here...”

Natasha rubbed sunblock on Pepper’s back, deliberately taking her time. The girls made their way over to the large cushioned chairs on the deck. They lounged together on one of the oversized chairs, intertwined, but comfortable. 

 

Doctor Banner stuck his feet in the water and opened up his new book, ready to relax. But as soon as Tony cannon balled off the side of the boat next to him, he realized that was not going to happen. 

“Seriously?”

“What? Did you really expect me to let you sit and read all day?” 

“All day? We’ve just arrived...”

The others were swimming within earshot and overheard Tony pestering Bruce.

“Come play ‘chicken’ with us, Stark!” Clint interjected.

Tony faced them, annoyed that he was distracted from distracting his boyfriend.

“ ‘Chicken’? What is with your obsession, Alfred Hitchcock?”

Steve and Thor looked at each other with equal confusion, but shrugged it off as usual.

Clint merely rolled his eyes and waded closer to Coulson, “So, wanna play?” he flirted.

“Sure, but-”

“I’ll top.” Clint cut him off, loving making Coulson blush ever so slightly.

“Can you deal playing against Cap? Or will you forfeit to appease him?” 

Coulson gave Clint an exasperated look, his role model would always be Captain America, but he was in love with Hawk Eye.

“Oi, hammer head, let’s play!”

Thor and Steve appreciated that neither of them ridiculed each other. Both of them were acclimating to this society, and they were there to support each other through thick and thin.

“How do we play this game?” the norse god asked. 

“You put Steve on your shoulders and he’ll try to push me off of Coulson’s.”

“Ha! A game of brawn! We shall surely succeed! Prepare for victory, dear Steve!” he proclaimed as he lifted the captain onto his broad shoulders in one swift motion. Clint ungracefully climbed up onto Coulson, who looked as unsure as Steve, but the game began nonetheless.  


“Robert Bruce Banner. Pay attention to me.” Tony whined.

“Don’t use my full name, _Anthony_ , and I’ll swim with you after I finish this chapter.” he compromised. 

Tony sighed over-dramatically and hoisted himself back onto the boat. He stalked over to the ladies, who were cuddled up tanning and chatting. They seemed captivated with each other...so Tony _had_ to interrupt; he stood over them, dripping water onto Pepper. 

“Tony!” she shrieked, the exact reaction he wanted.

“Don’t even think about it,” the spy stated calmly, yet effectively. 

He backed up, “How are you not bored? You’re not even doing anything.”

“You see, Tony, she actually likes to listen to me...” Pepper snapped.

Before the billionaire could retort, they all heard a loud grunt and splash. They all got up to look at Hawk Eye’s defeat of Captain America.

“The Patriot and God of Thunder defeated by Cupid?” Tony taunted. 

“I helped...” Phil muttered.

“You were a great bottom, best I ever had.” Clint whispered to Coulson. 

“I demand a rematch!” Thor bellowed.

Steve ruffled his wet hair and smiled warmly, “It’s only a game, let’s just enjoy the day.”

Thor reciprocated the smile, “We will enjoy the day in glorious triumph!” and lifted a laughing Steve onto his shoulders again. 

 

Pepper turned to Natasha, “Do you want to go join in?” 

Tony’s words were getting to her, the last thing she wanted was to bore the high energy agent. 

The Man of Iron couldn’t help but intrude, “My hulk would beat your assassin...unless you intended to go naked...” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Bruce shook his head, his normal answer to Tony’s inappropriate, but hollow, comments. 

Natasha led Pepper back to their spot, and wrapped her arms firmly around her as they laid down.

“I came here for you, not to interact with those idiots,” the agent kissed Pepper’s cheek, “I think you were regaling me with a tale of how you kicked Aldrich Killian’s ass? Tell me more.” 

Pepper laughed and picked up where she had left off.

 

Tony sat in front of Bruce, “Are you ready to pay attention to me? Or should I go clown around with the other boys?”

Bruce glanced around, making sure everyone was busy, and kissed Tony’s lips softly. 

Stark broke away and smirked, “I like this much better.”

“Me too,” lulled the doctor as he kissed his boyfriend again. 


End file.
